One Piece OneShots
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: A collection of One-Shots about different parings from One Pieces! Chapter 1: Boy to Man. Chapter 2: My Worthless Son. Chapter 3 Daddy Zoro. Follow the adventure of Zoro and Nami's family! See how their children grow up and experience the new world! ZoNa Frobin
1. Chapter 1

One Piece One-shots

**Chapter 1**

**Boy to Man**

Nami was used to her captain's antics and knew he was still a kid at heart. She understood that he was still growing up and looked up to those like Zoro, Sanji, and unfortunately Franky and Usopp. At times how he would looked forward to a fight annoyed her, and she had to remember that most of the time it was a game. But this time he had gone too far! This was by far one of the worst things he had ever done! She didn't know if she could ever forgive him! Right in the dead middle of the whole deck he had built a fort, and not just any fort but a 'Boys Only' Fort.

The fort was even built like a little boy would build a fort. It was made of pillows, blankets, cardboard and whatever their childish captain could find. Halfway through building it, Franky and Usopp started to help Luffy build the damn thing. Franky wanted to build it out of metal and wood, but Luffy insisted that it had to be made out of blankets and pillows. So before long they had built a fairly large fort, and then in blue paint on a piece of wood Luffy hung the sign 'Boys Only.'

Sure it was nothing really to get angry over, but still Nami hated those things! It excluded her and Robin, and now Luffy was busy gathering every guy on the crew to go inside of it. Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Franky were easy enough to convince, and after threatening Sanji with eating all the food on the ship he joined as well. The only one left was Zoro. The swordsman was up in the crow's nest working out once again and was not too happy with Luffy pestering him to join them in the fort.

Four times already Zoro had thrown Luffy out of the crow's nest saying that he was trying to get stronger for the whole damn crew, but every time Luffy stretched back up to the nest and started to whine. The shouts from Zoro could be heard all over the ship, and even Robin couldn't concentrate on the book she was reading because of the two. The older woman joined the rest of the crew as they watched Zoro and Luffy 'fight' about the fort. Finally, the strong Zoro was forced into the club, after a shower of course.

Now, all of those damn men were in that damn fort talking about some damn subject, and Nami couldn't stand it! She held her arms over her chest glaring at the fort as she sunbathed in her red bikini. Robin, who was lying next to Nami wearing a green bikini with a wrap style skirt covering the lower half of her body, was able to read again.

The older woman couldn't help but give a small laugh at Nami who was pouting. Nami directed her glare at Robin, angry that anyone would find this funny.

"What?" she snapped at the older women when she heard Robin laugh. But almost instantly, Nami softened and had a look of worry on her face as she remembered what the woman next to her could do. "Oh! I'm sorry Robin. I'm…just…ugh!" she said as she lay back in her chair and covered her face with hands.

Robin wasn't taken aback by what Nami did but instead started to laugh a bit more. "What's wrong Nami-chan?" she asked as she watched for Nami's reaction.

The navigator just sighed as she looked over at Robin. "Those stupid boys! They make their own little damn fort in the middle of the ship! Why couldn't they use their own cabin? Hell, why couldn't they just use the kitchen!" she mumbled as she flipped over in her chair. "It's just all so stupid," she pouted as she held her face in her palms.

Robin softly laughed again and smiled. "Boys will be boys," she said as she resumed reading, but just then Nami sat up and was smiling brightly at Robin.

"You know, you could see and hear what they are saying," she said evilly looking back at the fort.

"I can't," Robin said smiling at Nami whose face fell into depression. "Boy's only."

_Inside the Fort _

"Okay crew, this is the first meeting of the Thousand Sunny Fort For Men!" Luffy shouted as he sat on a blue pillow banging his sandal against a small wooden podium. Chopper, Usopp and Brook cheered as Luffy said this, holding up little flags and wearing headbands that Usopp had made for the meeting. The large cyborg Franky was also wearing one of the headbands but just sitting their smiling while they cheered. Zoro and Sanji, however, had their eyes closed gritting their teeth as they listened to Luffy antics.

Luffy looked over all of them and nodded. "I need to ask you all a serious question that could change our adventures forever," Luffy said. All then men inside gulped as they listened to what Luffy had to say next. What could it be? What was he going to ask all of them that could change how they would reach their dreams? They all sat there in silence waiting for what Luffy had to say.

"What is sex?" Luffy asked as he stuck his finger up his nose. Everyone inside the fort fell over before jumping up and hitting Luffy in the back of the head, except for Brook who had somehow managed to get a nose bleed. After everyone got their share of hitting Luffy, they all went back to their spots as the Captain got up. Then, they started shouting at him.

"What the hell do you mean by that, you idiot?" Sanji shouted first as fire came from his eyes.

"This isn't something you needed to ask all of us about!" Usopp shouted as he tried to cover Chopper's ears still thinking him too young to hear about such things even though he was a doctor. Sometimes Usopp forgot.

"Sometimes I forget why the hell I joined this crew!" Zoro shouted as he hit Luffy one more time. Since he was the first mate, he could do such things.

"You should have come to me, Straw Hat Bro. This is a conversation for you to have with your older brother," Franky said before Zoro and Usopp hit him in the back of the head.

"We don't need another pervert on this ship!" The two of them shouted as Chopper ran around them blushing madly and crying about the 'morality' of the ship. Brook, at the same time, crawled up to Luffy and looked at him.

"Luffy-san, what made you think of this?" the skeleton asked. Suddenly the entire club went quite. They all wanted to know how the hell Luffy didn't know about sex, but more importantly who made him start thinking about it. They all stared at him wide-eyed, waiting for an answer. None so much as Sanji, Zoro and Franky.

The three of them were frightened that Luffy could be now showing interested in the only two female crew members, Nami and Robin. Sanji had tears rolling down his cheeks as he thought about either Nami or Robin falling in love with the captain Oh how his life would be shattered knowing that now the two most beautiful women on the ship could end up being Luffy's wife! He then curled up into a fetal position as tears ran down his face as he rocked back and forth.

Zoro, however, was more concerned about Nami. He would not admit it out loud. Hell, he didn't even admit it to himself most of the time, but he had been developing strong feelings towards Nami. He didn't know when the hell it began, but it sure as hell wasn't love at first sight. Was it back on Arlong's Park when he saw her so defenseless? During Alibasta when he was worried about her even during his own fight? Thriller Bark? He sure as hell could not stand anyone else marrying Nami, especially the cook. As of late, Zoro always dreamed he'd be the one to marry Nami. He shook his head violently; this was no time for him to be thinking about that! No…he should not be thinking about that at all…but he still had his dreams.

Franky also looked nervous for a second as a blush crossed his face. No one on the ship knew that he and a certain archeologist were secretly dating. Ow! How would he react if it was his woman Luffy found super? The poor cyborg just started to have tears roll down his face, for in his mind he played a scenario of having to leave the crew to be with his beloved! Ow! How unfair life can be!

"Did you see someone's panties?" Brook asked the Captain, which was greeted by several blows to the head.

"Well…" Luffy started as he looked up and scratched his chin; oblivious to the beating Brook was being given. "I guess it started half way through the first year of us being separated," Luffy stated as he put his finger back up his nose.

_Flashback_

_Luffy gave an exhausted sigh as he lay on his back resting from Rayleigh's training. It was one of the few times that the former first mate of Gol D. Rodger let him relax. He closed his eyes as he started to nap and soon fell into a deep sleep, but for some reason though his dream was filled with a certain Amazon Lilly woman._ _He could__ see her as clear as day, each feature of her body outlined, and something, something was just different. _

_Soon the dream started to take a different turn, he was there in front of her and both of them were naked. At first he felt embarrassed for some reason. He had seen this woman naked three times before, but now…something was different. Soon they got closer and closer to each other until he could almost touch her. He soon started to notice the subtle movements of her breast as she breathed, the graceful curves of her body. Somehow he felt hungry, but not the huger he was used to. He felt like a rush of water had fallen over him when he awoke, though that could also have been Rayleigh dropping a bucket of cold water with piranhas on him, but that was beside the point. When he awoke and pulled the man eating fish off him he asked Rayleigh about his dream. At first the old man just sat there dumbfounded before bursting out in laughter. He told Luffy that it was the time for training not for thinking such things, though what he had just experienced was called a wet dream. _

_End of Flashback  
><em>

"And that is all I remember…I got hit in the head a lot though during my training." Luffy said as he scratched his head trying to remember his training. However, the rest of the crew just sat there in silence and in confusion. Zoro sat there his mouth open trying to make a sound but just bits of noise came from his mouth. Sanji's mouth just hung open as smoke rose from his cigarette. Brook was getting a nose bleed, Usopp looked as though he was about to faint and Chopper had already ran out of the club screaming. However, Franky just gave a sigh of relief.

"What the hell?" Sanji shouted as he kicked Luffy, "I get trapped on an island with horrible men trying to rape me, and you get not just put on an island with the most amazing women in the world, but you fell in love with one!" he shouted as he kicked Luffy a few more times before falling over crying. By now, Luffy had a few new bruises and slightly broken feelings.

"Wait…isn't anyone going to tell me what it is?" Luffy asked as he grabbed Zoro and Franky with tears in his eyes. "I want to know!"

Franky and Zoro looked down at their captain and then around the fort. Somehow Sanji, Usopp and even Brook were able to escape the horror of giving _the__talk_, so now it was just the Swordsmen and the Cyborg to teach their child-captain what sex was. The two of them swallowed the lumps in their throats.

"Okay Straw Hat Bro, we'll tell you about sex," Franky said as he pushed the sunglasses off his face and smiled at Luffy.

"But once we start you can't leave," Zoro said as he gave a devilish smile and wrapped his bandana around his head, the situation being serious enough for him to wear it.

Luffy just looked up at the two of them and had stars in his eyes as he got ready to learn about the mystery of sex. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Luffy shouted as he looked at the two. "Is it like Devil Fruit? Or Haki? Does it involve meat?" Luffy shouted in question as he got ready.

"Well…" Zoro said as he scratched his chin, "It might include some…fruit" He said as he looked over at Franky smiling evilly.

"And maybe some meat" Franky said smiling evilly back at Zoro.

_Outside_

One by one people started to come out of the fort. The first was Chopper who ran out screaming and locked himself in his office. Robin, being the mother figure to the poor reindeer, went to see what was wrong, but when she came back all she could tell Nami was that Chopper was in a corner rocking back and forth repeating 'Morality of the Ship.' This did worry Nami and Robin a little, but the poor thing always overreacted to small incidents. Whatever they were talking about in that fort must have been too much for the poor kid

The next out were Brook and Usopp who were too dumbfounded to say anything. Instead, Usopp went over to a side of the ship and begin to sketch something, but every time he looked like he was done, he would crumble it up and throw it over the side of the ship. Brook just stood behind the Sunny's lion head sipping tea, and when he was done he kept sipping the empty cup apparently too dumfound to even notice he was out. This was really starting to worry Nami and Robin. They had never known either Usopp or the skeleton to keep quiet about anything. So whatever they were talking about really must have been serious.

Finally, there was Sanji. He walked up the stairs to where Nami and Robin sat with no cigarette in his mouth, a true warning sign that something bad had taken place. He looked over at the two before he broke into tears and ran into his kitchen. Now they knew something had happen. After a few moments of silence between the two, Nami finally spoke up, "What could they be talking about? It's not like them to…"

"NOOO! Stop! I don't want to know anymore! Leave me alone!" Luffy shouted from inside the fort, bringing everyone to attention. Soon the Rubber Man was running out, but both his arms were still inside as he stretched out.

"You wanted to know! We are teaching you!" Zoro shouted as one of the arms started to stretch out more signifying that Zoro was trying to pull him back in.

"Straw Hat Bro! Big Brother Franky needs to show you his ways! Now come back here!" Franky shouted as well, and soon the Rubber Man was back inside the fort screaming for his life.

Nami and Robin sat there looking at the fort with their mouths open in shock. The male members of the Straw Hat crew looked back at them for a second before going back to what they were doing. The two females looked at one another not sure what to say or do. That's when Nami stood up and marched right up to the fort, anger boiling inside of her.

"What the hell are you idiots up to?" She shouted as she kicked the fort, knocking some of the pillows down. Inside the sounds of muffles could be heard, and then suddenly Zoro gave a yelp of pain.

"You bastard, you bit me!" Zoro shouted.

"Nami! Save me! They are telling me about Se…" Soon Luffy's voice became mumbled as the sound of the Cyborg's laugher starting to ring out.

"Don't worry, Girlie! Everything in here is SUP~ER!" Franky shouted as the sound of mumbling was heard again.

"Nami! As your Captain, I order you to save me!" Luffy shouted again before he gave a yelp of pain.

"Don't listen, Nami. He agreed to this when he asked us the damn question," Zoro said from within the fort as more and more of Luffy's muffled screams came from within. Finally Nami lost it. With one powerful kick the entire fort was down, and all that was left was a sheet covering a large lump. Soon three powerful punches came down and three men gowned in pain.

"Okay, I want to know what the hell you idiots were talking about right now!" Nami shouted as she put her hands on her hips and looked at each one of her crew mates as if they were small children in trouble. "If anyone of you gives me any bullshit I will throw you off the ship!" she shouted again making all three of them tremble in fear, along with other male crewmates.

The three of them pulled the sheet off of them to reveal that Zoro had Luffy in a headlock and Franky was holding down Luffy's arms. Luffy's limbs were stretched all over the place circling around Zoro and Franky as if he was trying to find a way out of their grasp. Zoro and Franky started to let Luffy go as he crawled over to Nami crying.

"They're telling me evil things!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed onto Nami's leg, but she kicked him back into Zoro and Franky making them fall over. Now Nami was angry, her right eyebrow was twitching as she stared at each one of them.

"What kind of evil things?" She asked making each male crew member shutter again. Luffy just sniffed a little bit before shouting out for the whole sea to hear.

"What happens when a boy puts his penis in a woman's virgina!" Luffy cried out making Nami and the rest of the crew go pale, even a few passing seagulls looked down in alarm. No one knew what to say next. Zoro and Franky were blushing, Chopper had fainted, Brook and Sanji got nosebleeds, and Usopp held his sketch book up; Nami was furious while Robin just giggled.

"You told him what?" Nami shouted as she started to punch Franky and Zoro on the head multiple times. "You perverted bastards! How could you tell him about a thing like that! You know he is not even close to ready to even think about it!" she shouted as she tried to erase the thoughts of how Zoro and Franky might have told him.

"Stop it you damn witch. He asked us to!" Zoro shouted as he tried to block the blows.

"Ow! He did! He came to his two big brothers for help!" Franky shouted as held out this metal arms which blocked the attacks, so Zoro got an extra pounding. Soon the words finally sank into Nami and she directed her attention to Luffy.

"Why do you need to know about that?" She shouted as she kicked Luffy into a wall. The poor Rubber Man sank down as he held his head in pain.

"Oi Nami! You're supposed to help me not hurt me!" Luffy cried as he rubbed his head again. He looked up in time to see Nami stomping over to him glaring daggers. Luffy just gulped and shut his eyes closed as he waited for the next blow, and waited, and waited, and…nothing? He opened one eye to see Nami standing in front of him pinching her temple as she looked up in the sky.

"Why is it that no one taught you Sex Ed?" Nami asked as she looked over at Zoro and Franky and gave a large sigh, "And why is it you asked them about this?" she said as she walked back up the steps to Robin. "Once Chopper snaps out of whatever he is doing ask him…I'm sure he can tell you." She said as she sat down.

"N…no way! Chopper couldn't handle it!" Usopp said as he stood up, "He's already traumatized from even being asked about sex! Do you really want to add to his torture by having Luffy ask about whatever Franky and Zoro told him?" the sniper yelled standing up for the youngest member for the Straw Hat Crew. Nami just sighed knowing that for once Usopp was right. Chopper would have a heart attack, and finding a new doctor in the New World would be impossible.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Nami asked putting her hands on her hips. Usopp blushed before he started to scratch his chin, suddenly an idea came to his head and a wide grin spread across his face.

"How about you and Robin tell Luffy about sex?" Usopp asked looking at the two females.

"What?" Nami yelled taking a step back in shock while Robin just chuckled softly.

"That's not a bad idea, Usopp-kun. I think Nami-Chan and I are the best suited to tell him about sex," Robin said smiling as if nothing of what she said was wrong in anyway, but this made Nami freak out even more.

"No way in hell am I going to help with this! I don't even want to know what Zoro and Franky told Luffy about sex!" Nami cried out pointing to both Zoro and Franky as she yelled. "I don't even want to know what dirty thoughts they have going through their minds!" she yelled once more, but as she did she didn't noticed the swordsman getting closer to her. "Franky I know what he would think about, but Zoro! God knows what he thinks about!" Nami said as turned around to find the swordsman behind her. The last time she looked at him he was across the boat, but now, Zoro was standing right in front of her.

Zoro just looked down at her smiling. "Don't know what I think about? Let me show you," Zoro said before placing both of his hands on her shoulders and pulling her close to him pressing his lips to hers. At first Nami's eyes went wide in shock and she attempted to push him away. But soon, something about the situation made the whole world melt away leaving only her and Zoro. Caught up in the moment, Nami returned his kiss eagerly, even deepening it when his tongue grazed against her lips begging for entrance. With her arms around him, she enjoyed the feeling of his embrace forgetting even that the two of them were kissing passionately in front of the entire crew. As they pulled apart the whole crew looked at them in surprise, except for Robin who was just sitting back smiling. Zoro pulled away straightening up smirking as if he had just defeated a challenging opponent, while Nami sank back with her eyes half open and in a daze. Suddenly, her eyes went wide as reality caught up with her.

Usopp and Brook were holding their faces as their jaws hung open, looking like they were about to scream but too shocked to have anything come out of their moths. Sanji had broken hearts in his eyes as he started swaying back and forth before fainting. Finally, there was Franky who pushed his sunglasses up and was rubbing his eyes as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. Looking at the shocked expressions of her crew mates made Nami blush madly as she looked up at Zoro in anger.

"You….you…" Nami tried to find the words to express her anger, but the smiling swordsmen kept her from forming a correct sentence. "You…"

"Great kisser?" Zoro said laughing as he did looking down at the confused navigator. This made Nami blush even harder with a scowl on her face. As Zoro laughed at the irritated Nami, Luffy approached them with his finger up his nose again.

"So…was that sex?" Luffy asked as he flicked a bugger off his finger.

"No it wasn't you idiot!" both Zoro and Nami said in unison as they slammed their fists into the top of Luffy's head. The Rubber Man fell over shouting in pain as Robin just sat their still chuckling.

"No it wasn't Luffy, but if you watch them they might show you." Robin said. Zoro and Nami turned their heads towards her and shouted.

"Shut up!"

"Oh look their already completing each other's sentences how Super!" Franky laughed as he placed his sunglasses back over his eyes. Soon Nami and Zoro were glaring and shouting at him to shut up as well while the cyborg just laughed.

"Luffy-san" Robin said looking down at their Captain as Nami and Zoro kept shouting at the cyborg. "I can tell you about sex, just meet me and Franky in the library latter. I make sure to explain everything and explain what Franky and Zoro said," Robin said smiling. The rest of the crew looked over at Robin in surprise, except for Sanji who was still out cold.

"Really!" Luffy shouted in excitement.  
>"Yep," She said smiling as she looked over at Franky, "Do you think you could help me?" she asked giving a wink. Franky just started laughing before he did his signature dance in joy.<p>

"Sup-per! I would love to help you Nico Robin to teach Straw-Hat Bro about sex!" the cyborg said laughing. Robin just chuckled as Luffy started to bounce up and down.

"Can we start now? Can we? Oh I am so excited!" Luffy shouted forgetting about already being traumatized by Zoro and Franky.

"Do you think you can start now?" Robin asked Franky. The cyborg just laughed as he walked over to the door to the library.

"After you" he said smiling. Robin just once again chuckled as she entered the library followed by an overly excited Luffy. Next came Franky closing the door behind them. The rest of the crew just watched not knowing what to say.

"So…are you and Nami a thing now?" Usopp asked making Nami blush once again.

_Two Hours latter_

Luffy opened the door of the library and walked out on to the deck. There were dark rings under his eyes, he was as pale as a ghost and he looked traumatized. Sanji, who had been smoking a cigarette on his way to fetch Luffy from the library, barely looked up at the boy when he began to talk.

"Oi Luffy, your just in time. I was going to call you to dinner. It's mostly meat tonight," Sanji said as he pointed to the kitchen with his thumb. Luffy just shook his head as he walked toward the head of the Thousand Sunny.

"Not hungry," Luffy said as he kept walking.

"Okay I will…what?" Sanji shouted as he watched Luffy walk normally to the Lion head of the Sunny and sit down. Sanji stared at Luffy for a few seconds before looking at the now closed door of the library and back at Luffy. "What the hell happened in there?" Sanji asked as he witnessed, for the first time in history, Luffy refusing food.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such a long wait everyone! I have been super busy with school and work! So I hope you enjoy this! I didn't have much time to edit it so if you would like to take it upon yourself to help my hopeless grammar and spelling going right ahead! Otherwise enjoy Chapter 2! Also if you have any teams you would like me to do hit me up!

This Chapter is dedicated to AshaRose!

**Chapter 2**

**My Worthless Son**

Dracule Mihawk sat in the living room of his house sipping on his morning coffee reading the newspaper. Today was the first day of his son's senior year of high school, a day he had been dreading since his son's first day of school. It wasn't because he was saddened that his son was growing up and was going to go away the next year, in fact he was looking forward to finally having an empty house. No he had been dreading this day because his son was worthless when it came to directions.

He could not understand why his son had such trouble with simple directions, he had been going to the same school for now almost four years but if he was to go to school by himself he would get lost. Thank the fates for his older sister Perona. Though he admits she is a spoiled brat she could at least heard him to school and back every day. On days that she did not, it was disastrous.

Mihawk pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back into his chair and remembered when Perona was sick one day during Zoro's freshmen year. It was spring and the two had walked to school every day up till then. On that day Mihawk sent Zoro to school by himself as he took care of his daughter, but that is when disaster struck. Three hours after Zoro left he got a call from Vice-Principle Garp, the grandfather of Zoro's friend Ace. He wanted to know if Zoro was sick as well since he was not at school. Instantly Mihawk became enraged, thinking his son was playing hooky from school. He called Shanks a longtime friend of his also Ace's dad to come watch Perona as he went out in search for his worthless son.

He checked everywhere his son could be. He checked the mall, comic book shops, Gamestop, the dojo, and everywhere in-between but he could not find him. That is when panic set in. Could Zoro have been kidnapped? He was a rich man and many people knew this so would someone hold his son for ransom? No, Zoro would have fought them off he was much stronger than boys his age, in fact he was sure he was stronger than most men. So where could he be? As Mihawk pulled into his driveway he saw Ace and Zoro walking up to the front door. Now the anger came back in. Zoro must have been hanging with Ace all day. Mihawk got out of his car and slammed his door shut as he walked toward the two boys, when he got his hands on his son and friend there would be hell to pay. Shanks was next on his list for raising such a bad son. However before he could Ace turned to him and started to laugh.

"Oi Mr. Mihawk your son is sure worthless!" Ace laughed as he grabbed Zoro's shoulder and began to shake it much to Zoro's displeasure as he began to grow. "The fool was lost all day! After school I found him following a dog!" Ace said laughing harder now as Zoro closed his eyes in anger looking like he was about to turn around and punch the hell out of Ace.

Now Mihawk was confused. Why was his son following a dog? Why was following a dog so much more interesting than going to school. "A…A dog?" Mihawk asked looking down at his son. Zoro however just turned away growling some more, and looked like he was blushing.

"The idiot got lost on the way to school so he thought the dog knew the way." Ace laughed, but as he did Zoro's fist collided with the side of his face knocking Ace to the ground.

"Oi! I was not lost! They must have changed the name of the streets last night!" Zoro shouted as he got on top and started to punch him. The two boys started to exchange punches and began cursing at each other. They were load enough to alert Shanks who came out to stop the two, Mihawk on the other hand was too stunned to talk or even close his mouth. His son had no idea where the school he had been going to for more than a year now was.

Mihawk took another gulp from his coffee remembering the incident but that only brought another incident to mind that was worse than before. It was last year during Perona's skip day meaning another day Zoro was to go to school by himself. This time Mihawk thought he had a full proof plan on getting his son to school.

"Now you understand how this works Roronoa." Mihawk asked as he leaned on the roof of the BMW he was lending his son for the day. The green haired teen just rolled his eyes and looked away from his father.

"Of course I do it's a stupid GPS. And stop calling me by my middle name damn it." Zoro growled as he kept looking away. Mihawk on the other hand just gave a deep sigh as he pointed to the GPS.

"So you know you're the blue arrow, and that when it says turn your turn right?" It was awkward for the two of them to do this. A seventeen year old boy should know by now how to get to school, but this was not a normal boy. Zoro just gave another growl as he went to turn the car on. "Now I have measured the amount of gas inside the car, so you should have exactly enough gas to get to school and home nowhere else." Mihawk added as the boy turned the car on.

"Yea yea, can I go now?" Zoro asked as he got ready to put the car in drive. Mihawk just nodded and soon Zoro was off. Mihawk just gave a deep sigh and prayed that luck was on his son's side, but two hours later he realized it wasn't.

Mihawk was sitting in the living room when he heard the phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID he answered the phone and said "My worthless son didn't show up to school today didn't he?" Mihawk asked. He heard laughing on the other side of the phone of Vice-principle Garp.

"That boy of yours is almost as dumb as…Luffy! Get the hell out of my office you have school! No I don't want to get ice-cream now! We can get it after school if you are…Hey! Don't fall asleep when I am talking to yo…*Snore*…" Mihawk hung up the phone as soon as he heard Garp snoring. He had no idea how Garp, Ace, Luffy, and Shanks all randomly fell asleep. He didn't have time to pounder that since his son was yet again missing.

Mihawk found him later that night on the side of the road with no gas. He was lying on the hood of the car with a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth. Apparently his son wanted to take the scenic route on the way to school so he turned the GPS off. And when he turned its back on it said he was two hours away, meaning the thing was broke. Mihawk just growled and cursed mentally as he drove home with his son. For the rest of that year he had to pay Perona to take Zoro to school so he wouldn't get lost, and Zoro was never allowed to drive again.

This year however he didn't know what he was going to do. Perona and Ace were in college so neither one of them could take Zoro to school, Luffy and Sobo would only distract Zoro so they couldn't help, and everyone else was too afraid of Zoro to take him to school. Mihawk just gave a long sigh leaning his head back. Zoro wouldn't allow him to take him to school saying it was uncool, so now Zoro had to find a way to school by himself. As the golden eyed man sat there thinking he suddenly heard the sound of the front door slamming shut. Mihawk looked up to see out the window to see Zoro walking to school, in a few hours he was going to another call from Garp and he was going to have to find his useless son. The man just gave another sigh as he began to read his newspaper waiting to hear from Garp.

Soon the hours started to go by and Mihawk fell asleep in his chair with the phone in his hand ready to answer it at a moment's notice to go find his son. It was taking longer than normal for Garp to call him to tell him Zoro was gone. But he never called; maybe he just knew that Zoro was lost. Suddenly the phone rang and Mihawk instantly picked it up, "So my worthless son is missing?" he asked.

"Um…what?" It was Makino, Shank's wife. Mihawk cleared his throat and was happy that she couldn't see the blush that was covering his face.

"Sorry, I was expecting someone else." He said as he looked at the clock seeing it was three thirty, Zoro's school got out a half-hour ago. He heard her giggle on the other end of the line making the man blush harder.

"Don't worry about it Mihawk, I was calling to see if you wanted to join Shanks and I for dinner next week? He says he has found the perfect match for you." She said laughing again making Mihawk growl this time. That damn Red Hair bastard kept trying to hook him up with women, all women who were looking to get rich quick.

"Tell that Red Haired bast…" Mihawk was interrupted as he heard faint shouting outside that soon became loader and loader. It sounded like a man and women shouting at each other and the shouts kept getting loader and loader till he heard his front door slam open.

"Mihawk? Is everything okay? I heard something…" Mihawk put his hand over the phone as he leaned over to see who had entered his house. From the living room door he could see the front hall and watched as Zoro stomped inside, his eyes full of rage as he began to climb the stairs. Following him was an orange haired girl dressed in the uniform Perona used to have to ware to school every day. Her top was a size too small for her, and her skirt was higher than it should be but besides that she looked like a well educated women, who was shouting at his son.

"Are you listening to me your green haired idiot? Are you sure this is your house? I doubt someone who was as lost as you were could live in a house like this!" She shouted as she followed him up the stairs.

"Of course it's my house! My last name is one the mailbox you devil women!" he heard Zoro shout back as he reached the top of the stairs. "Now go away!"

"Oh no I won't! I bet I have to get you to your bedroom or you will get lost on the damn way! And you owe me for getting you to school, your classes, and home!" he heard her shout.

"I don't owe you anything! We have all the same classes damn it, it was just luck." And at that he heard a door slam shout and then the sound of the women giving a growl of frustration.

"You owe me a hundred dollars for all of this you idiot!" she shouted as he heard her stomp down the stairs towards the front door. She didn't even notice him in the parlor as she stopped on the main floor and turned around and looked up the stairs. "You're worthless you know that!"

"And you're a witch! Get over it!" Zoro shouted back making the woman shout in anger before leaving the house slamming the door shut. For a few minutes Mihawk just sat in his chair, trying to process what had just happened in his house as Makino kept saying hello and if everything was alright through the phone.

Slowly Mihawk raised the phone to his head and said, "I will have to call you back…my son arrived home…" and before Makino could reply he hung up on her and walked upstairs to Zoro's room. He slowly approached the door to hear the sounds of weights clanking together as Zoro worked out. It was not unusual for Zoro to work out, he did it quite regularly. The odd part of this was as long as Mihawk could remember Zoro slept after school. He knocked on the door a few times only to hear his son's muffled words and angry growls.

Mihawk slowly opened the door to see Zoro sitting on his bed with a weight in his right hand and exercising vigorously. He was mumbling something and it was clear that he was still angry. "Who was that son?" Mihawk asked only to receive only more angry grumbling and swears before he threw the weight at the wall.

"A crazy bitch! She tells me I am going the wrong way to school and drags me to school, and then she calls me an idiot in front of the class when I missed the door! Then she dragged me back here and now says I owe her money! I did not ask for her help, for all care she can kiss my…" Mihawk closed the door before he could hear anything else his son had to say. Whoever this woman was, she was good for Zoro. He slowly made his way to his room as his son kept shouting and growling, with a sly grin on his face.

The next morning Mihawk was in the kitchen making a fresh cup of coffee, when he heard the sound of pounding on his front door. Mihawk started to make his way to the door when it slammed open, and a fiery red head woman came marching through her feet stomping as she crossed the floor and up the stairs. Mihawk could almost hear the women's teeth grinding as she moved up the stairs. He took a seat in the chair at the bottom of the stairs to get ready for the show. Mihawk started to count down and with a sly grin pointed up stairs when he heard the first of the shouting.

"Wake up you lazy bastard!" he heard the woman shout as she pounded on the door for several minutes before a load growl came from the other side followed by more shouting.

"I am up you witch! I have plenty of time!" he heard Zoro shout back as the door opened. Mihawk took another sip of coffee as he kept listening.

"Plenty of time? You idiot school starts in fifteen minutes and you smell like shit! Now get your ass in the shower!" the women shouted as the sound of the bathroom door opening and door running.

"I can take a shower by myself!" Zoro rorared as he heard the door slam, but instantly get kicked open.

"Knowing you, you will fall asleep in the shower! Now get going!" at that Mihawk heard a change in the water movement and Zoro giving off a scream of anguish. Mihawk started to laugh as he put together what just happened.

"Why did…did…you turn the…the…co…cold water on…on!" his son shouted as he also heard the sound of a women laughing, a very evil laugh. The sound of cups being knocked over and more shouts as a woman kept laughing. Mihawk soon watched the women walk down the stairs as an angry Zoro followed her buttoning up his shirt and pulling up his pants cursing all the way. Mihawk just gave a wave to the two as the left. The women gave him a bow before walking out her head held up high, while Zoro trailed behind her giving his father a weak wave before leaving. Mihawk sat there for a few minutes before the phone started to ring. Mihawk got up from his chair and towards the phone. He placed the phone to his ear the shouts of a red haired man started to come over it.

"Mihawk are you okay? Makino told me she heard shouting last night and you were for a loss of words! You are never at a loss for words! Are you okay? Is Zoro okay? I couldn't bear to tell Luffy or Ace that he was dead, oh god you killed him didn't you! I should have seen it coming…" Shanks kept shouting on the other side of the phone panicking about Mihawk killing his son. Shanks even started to come up a plan to dispose of the body till Mihawk cleared his throat.

"My son is not dead. I am fine. However I am quite concern to know you have a plan to conceal a body." Mihawk said which shut Shanks up instantly. Mihawk stood their listening hearing Shanks take a few stagger breaths and after a few silent curses the sound of Shanks laughing was filling his ear.

"I was just joking with you Hawk Buddy! So what was it then? How about you come over and we can share a few beers." Shanks said laughing even harder now, Mihawk could just see Shanks on the other side of the phone scratching his head and looking worryingly at the door down to the bar he and Makino owned.

"I don't think your wife would want us digging into her beer supply…again." Mihawk said remembering how mad Makino got if Shanks drank their product and got either happy drunk and would want to buy drinks for everyone. Or horny drunk in which he would hit on his wife as if they were not married and use all his crappy pick-up lines trying to sleep with her. "And for what is was, I think that worthless son of mine has himself a girlfriend."

The next few weeks were very interesting for Mihawk as he watched the new ritual of his household of every morning an orange haired pounding on his front door, coming in without his permission, waking up Zoro, dressing him, and then dragging him to school. In fact it was the highlight of his day most days. Every morning he would sit in his chair and watch the scene play out of Nami arriving at the same exact time every day and constant shouting and bickering between the two, and leaving the house the girl not noticing him.

The ritual was the same in the afternoon with them arriving at the front door shouting at each other till they got up to Zoro's room where she would leave fuming and he would sit in his room lifting weights. Several times Mihawk tried to talk to his son about it, but each time he received the same answer of him calling the woman several names and talking about some debt. It seemed that she was charging him for every time she walked him to and from school.

Mihawk still didn't know her name, all he knew was she had orange hair, shouted at his son, wore tight clothes, and was good for his son. He didn't need to know it till maybe the wedding. He wasn't a romantic, he didn't believe in love at first sight. However he did now believe in love at first yelling match. He had talked to Garp about the two's relationship but it didn't seem like he knew anything, and with Luffy and Sobo being back at school he didn't have a chance to keep up with his kid. As the days went on he would watch the two fight every morning and afternoon that was one until one spring afternoon.

It started off like every other morning with the women coming to his house shouting at Zoro to get up, dragging him out of bed, and so forth. Their relationship seemed as normal as ever, if you could call that thing normal, but when they arrived that afternoon things were different. When they got to the front door the women was shouting at Zoro louder than before, calling him a 'dumb-ass' an 'idiot', and so forth. She walked him up to his room before he heard a load yelp of her hitting Zoro. She then walked down the stairs and the tile floor before turning around and shouting at him.

"That is not how you ask your girlfriend to prom you jackass!" she shouted before walking out the door and slamming it shut. Mihawk's eyes were wide as he heard that. When did they become boyfriend and girlfriend? He should have picked up on that if they had become a couple, and second what did Zoro do wrong? He pushed himself out of his chair and made his way up the steps. He expected to hear weights and cursing but he heard nothing. Mihawk went to his son's door and knocked. There was no answer, was he asleep? He slowly opened the door and looked inside.

Zoro was lying on his bed eyes open staring at the ceiling. He was deep in thought and Mihawk could have sworn that his son didn't know he was there but as he began to leave Zoro's voice cut the silence.

"How do you tell a girl you're sorry for being an idiot?" Zoro asked. Mihawk stood there for a second looking at the door instead of his son not knowing if Zoro was asking himself or him. Mihawk leaned to the side a little to see if his son was still staring at the ceiling or him, and when he looked Zoro's eyes were right on him. Mihawk locked eyes with his son for an awhile before clearing his throat and entering his son's room and sitting in a chair.

"Well first off I need all the facts, like for instance how long have you two been dating?" Mihawk asked wanting to know that first.

"Since September." Zoro said not even taking a moment to hesitate. Mihawk on the other hand was taken by surprise. They had been dating since early fall and now it was spring, and he didn't know about it? He needed to pay more attention to his kids.

"Okay…and why are you an idiot?" Mihawk asked which was answered by a long dragged out sigh from Zoro, a tall tale sign that he didn't do something he was supposed to do. Zoro sat up in bed and threw his legs over the side so he was sitting like his father.

"Well prom is coming up and everyone is getting overly excited for it. Guys are asking girls out in every way possible. For instance this one kid Usopp a year below me asked his girlfriend Kaya to prom by spray painting the football field in pink reading 'Kaya will you go to Prom with me? Love Usopp.' It got him suspended for a week, the week after prom. Then there is still the story of how Luffy asked Boa Handcock to prom." Zoro said. Mihawk remembered this one from Shanks. Apparently Luffy barged into the girl's locker room and marched right up to a naked Boa passing other naked girls placing his hands on her shoulders and asked her to prom. Mihawk didn't know how this was romantic but again he never was good with that kind of stuff.

"So I am guessing you didn't do anything like that." Mihawk said that was just met with a nod from Zoro. "I guess you didn't do anything all day at school and she was cleaning to your arm all day waiting for you to do something, maybe asking nicer than usual. After school I bet she thought you would do something romantic but knowing you, you asked her to prom as if it was no big deal outside the house." And once again Zoro just nodded before falling back into his bed. Mihawk rubbed his temple and sighed. "You are worthless you know that?" Zoro just gave a weak thumb up before letting it fall. "So now you need to apologize to her and re-ask her to prom right?" Zoro just let off grunt that meant yes. Mihawk just nodded and the two sat there thinking.

Hours started to pass and to Mihawk's amazement Zoro was still awake and thinking. Mihawk was tempted to call Shanks a few time, but he knew if he did he would not hear the end of it, of him being such a crappy father that he had to call the father of three sons to help. He hated when Shanks had anything to hold over his head like a debt. That is when a thought popped into his head. "Zoro, how much do you owe her?" he asked almost jumping out his chair. Zoro sat up in surprise at his father, never had he seen him this excited about anything. Zoro sat there for as second and gave another sigh.

"I have no idea…way over whatever I have." At that Mihawk placed his hand on Zoro shoulder and smiled.

"You need to come up with an idea how to ask her to prom, I know how she will forgive you." And at that Mihawk left the room smiling leaving a dazed and confused. Mihawk on the other hand made his way towards his study and pulled out his check book. It was the least he could do since her parents would have to pay for the wedding. He left Zoro to his own devices and made his way to bed; if this plan was going to work he needed to be up early.

The next morning Mihawk stood near the front door of his house with a cup of coffee in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Instead of being dressed in his red robe and black pajama pants as normal, he was dressed in a three piece black suit with a bright red tie. He had one of his windows open and he was looking for any sign of his son's orange haired girlfriend. He was hoping that his son's stupidity would not interrupt his ritual of a rude awaking every morning. But as if nothing had happened he watched her come up the walkway looking her normal angry self. However before she could start to pound on the door Mihawk opened it surprising her. This was the first time Mihawk had ever seen her face, she was a cute girl he admitted, she had light brown eyes, clear face, and he also noticed her hair came down a little pass her neck.

"I am Zoro's father and I understand my son owes you a quite a bit of money." Mihawk started using his business tone. The girl was almost frozen looking up at the man with golden eyes. All she could do was swallow the lump in her throat and nod. Mihawk's face didn't change but in the back of his mind he was almost laughing at how scared the girl looked. "Well then here is a check with my name on it." Mihawk handed her the check with his named signed at the bottom leaving who the check for and the amount empty. "Please use this for prom, I am sure my son has prepared to ask you out in a proper way this time, do not worry how much everything will cost money is not a problem." Mihawk stated as he stepped out of the way for the girl so she could enter. "So please buy a nice dress, a limo, and whatever else you might need." Mihawk closed the door and made his way to his study closing the door behind him, but as soon as he did he pressed his ear up against the door.

If his daughter or Shanks were to see him now he could never live it down, but this was the only chance he would get to know how his son even planned on asking her to prom. He heard nothing for a few minutes, that girl must still be shocked from the entire event. For a second he almost feared that he gave the poor girl a heart attack but before he could even check he heard shouting.

"Oi dad! Is that witch here yet? She's late!" Zoro shouted from upstairs. Mihawk had to fight every fiber in his body from slamming his head against the door when he heard his son. Obviously he didn't hear him talking to her. He closed his eyes and counted down on right hand from five seconds and when he got to one the play started once again.

"Who are you calling a witch you lazy ass bastard!" the woman shouted and was soon followed by load stomping along with a slight bang; Zoro didn't fight off the urge and slammed his head into the wall. Soon more shouting occurred between the two, the girl must had still been outside Zoro's door, and they were having this little match with the door in-between. He heard his son shout something and suddenly everything went quite. Mihawk listened carefully not knowing what his son had done. Suddenly a load squeal of happiness ran through the house followed by the girl shouting yes a hundred times over. Once again there was silence over the next several minutes before he heard two pairs of feet running down the stairs.

"Damn it we are going to be late for school! This is all your fault!" he heard the girl shout as she opened the door in a mad panic.

"My fault? You're the one who was late today not me!" Zoro shouted back as the door slammed shut. Mihawk just laughed as he heard the two keep shouting all the way through the neighborhood till he could not hear them anymore. He opened the door to his study and made his way up the stairs, he just had to see what his son did that made that girl so happy. He climbed the stairs all the way to his son's room where the door was still opened. He looked inside and began to laugh again.

The room was filled with banners, pictures, and oddments. They were all made out of pictures of the two of them together either at school or on dates. The entire project must of taken Zoro all night, meaning Mihawk was going to get a few phone calls from school today for him sleeping in class. But the thing that made Mihawk laugh the loudest was the giant orange banner hanging from the ceiling, and reading the blue and red letter it read 'Will you go to prom with this dumb ass, lazy, worthless boyfriend?' Mihawk just laughed as he rent to him room to get ready for the day. At least his son knew he was worthless.

A few years latter

Mihawk sat at a round table with Perona on one side of him, and Shanks and his once again pregnant wife Makino and son Sobo on the other. Across from them sat a large man with blue hair and a slim woman with black. They were all sitting at the reception of his son's wedding. The reception hall was huge, filled with almost fifty large round tables with at least ten people sitting at each one. There was a large square in the middle of it all where everyone was to dance along with a large buffet table.

Sitting in front of everyone was a long rectangle table with his son dressed in black and green suit, and next to him, his new bride in white Nami, or that is what Mihawk thinks her name was. Today was the first time he had heard her name during the vows. Before then all he knew her by was 'witch', 'She-Devil', and 'Slave Driver'. They looked happy together soaking in everything around them. Sitting next to Nami was her Maid of Honor Vivi Nefertari. She like the other brides maid were dressed in orange dresses. Sitting next to Zoro his best man Monkey D. Luffy, who was dressed in a black suit with a red tie and vest, he was also busy eating everything in sight.

Today was the first time Mihawk actually met her parents as well. The large man with blue hair was Cutty Flam, or as he tells everyone to call him Franky. He used to be a weapons designer and manufacture for the Navy, but since then retired and now designs cruise ships for his own cruise line 'Thousand Sunny'. Next to him was his wife a Mrs. Nico Robin, she wasn't one of those women who kept her last name to show they were still independent, it was because Franky insisted that she kept so she did not have his horrible last name. She turned out to be the history teacher at the high school Zoro and Nami went to. They had adopted Nami when she was five years old after her mother was killed, but it seemed they were an odd family, but unlike his they were very close.

Soon the sound of silver wearing hitting a glass could be heard throughout the room and it was time for the speeches. Everyone looked over at the best man to give his speech first, but he was still eating. Zoro gave him a nudge and whispered something into his ear. Mihawk watched as Luffy's eyes went wide and said something back to Zoro that was load enough for Nami to hear. The next few moments were something Mihawk would never forget.

"You forgot to write a speech you idiot?" Zoro shouted load enough for everyone to hear. Several gasps could be heard and the distinct sound of Shanks, Sobo, and Garp slapping the foreheads could also be heard. Next Nami stood up and walked behind Luffy before punching him in the back of the head sending the poor man's head into his food.

"How could you forget to write a damn speech? Have you never been to a wedding before?" Nami shouted as well only hear the cheering of her father who was proud that his daughter punched the man. Luffy pulled his head out of his food and looked at Zoro, Nami, and Ace who was sitting next to him before sticking his finger up his nose.

"Sure I have, but I was eating during the speeches." He replied only to hear several 'Damn Luffy!' from several members of his family, and receiving another blow from Zoro and Nami. While this all happened Ace stood up and cleared his throat and tapped the side of his drink for everyone to calm down, and maybe save his brother's life.

"On the off chance that my brother did forget to write a speech, I prepared one myself. Please accept my apologizes on behalf of my brother." Ace said bowing to the crowd and then to Nami and Zoro. Makino sat there with her husband and son smiling as she watched Ace get ready to give his speech.

"Isn't he the most polite boy?" she asked as she leaned over to Shanks but when she did he heard a load snore come from him, then Sobo, another from Garp, Luffy, and finally she watched as Ace's head tilted to the right his eyes closed and snoring. She buried her face into her hands as the sound of everyone in the room shout. 'HE FELL ASLEEP!' Makino just shook her head as she reached into her purse and began to feel around in it. Mihawk watched and knew what was going to happen, know Shank's family long enough and you knew how she woke them all up. She pulled out an air-horn and covering one ear she pulled down on the trigger and the room filled up with the load and obnoxious sound. Everyone covered their ears as she pulled down on it. When she was done each member of her family started to rise up and in unison said.

"Did I fall asleep?" The rest of evening went off without a hitch after that. Ace delivered a well thought out speech that described Zoro and how his life changed with Nami. Vivi also gave an excellent speech that brought her, the new bride, and a few others to tears, especially Nami's father. After the speeches it was time for the first dance between Zoro and Nami which everyone watched, Mihawk could just see the blush on Zoro's face as he looked at Luffy and a few others childhood friends make kissing faces. Then when it came to the Father Daughter dance Mihawk swore Franky was about to punch Zoro when he came back up.

After a long night the new couple made their way to a limo to catch a late plane for the coast where the two would have their honey moon on one of Franky's ships. Mihawk waved to his son as the limo sped off with 'Just Married' on the back window. He had a content smile as he watched the two drive away. Shanks came up behind him and placed his hand on his on Mihawk's shoulder. "So how does it feel to know your son is married and will bring you grandkids? I bet it feels old." He laughed as Mihawk just watched the limo disappear. All he could think about was that his worthless son had finally found love.


	3. Author's Note

Author Note

Hey all my loyal fans! I am currently working on Chapter 3 of my one-shots but it's taking a bit longer then I would like due to the fact school is a constant struggle and the fact I am starting a new job that is taking a lot of my energy. Have no fear though! Chapter 3 is half way done and it's going to be a great chapter, can you say Zoro and Nami in a hot spring? Of course you can, but what about Sanji and Brook in a hot spring? Now I will be working hard on that chapter over the next few days and if I can get some time to myself this week I should have it up by late Friday night at the earliest, if not sometime in the next two weeks.

Now for the second part of this little note, I have maybe one or two other ideas for one-shots before I am tapped out but that is where you lovely people come in! Please PM me an idea of a one-shot that you have seen or always wanted to see and I will do my best to write it! Just to let everyone know if you can't tell I love writing about Zoro and Nami, Franky and Robin, Makino and Shanks, and a few others so please have your ideas revolve around one of those. I can write about most Luffy pairings (except Luffy and Ace…there brothers) so please send me those ideas as well!

The final part of this note is up for a vote by you guys. Should I introduce some of my own OC's into these crazy stories of mine? Also I am going to add maybe a two shot including two of my favorite super heroes into this mess. If you would like me to do so please PM me and say yes, or if not PM me and say no. I do not want any reviews to be said about this so please PM, if you cannot PM people because you are a guest you can email me at merc2108 . This is my second email address so if you don't get an answer right away, and what I mean by that is like three days don't be discourage I just never use it, so please make the subject Fanfiction.

Now I have to run, so stay beautiful out there my fans! And remember Knowing is half the Battle! Wait…that is not my catchphrase…ah screw it. Support ZoNa or I will kill you!

Captain U.

P.S

If you like my stories please go check out AshaRose's works; she is the inspiration behind my work! She is the one that got me interested in Franky x Robin! Also she edits my horrible grammar and punctuation…I think I am responsible for a grey hair or two.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to all the people who have put me on their story alert list and author alert list. That make me feel very special and that I can actually succeed as a writer. Also thank you for all the ideas they have been making me think. Now I kind of put that hot spring one on hold due to the fact I ran out of ideas, so this is a story that makes me go 'aww'. Also sorry for how late this was, lots of work, school, and wasting too much time watching Youtube. Once again I would like to thank AshaRose for all her help and encouragement. People go read her stories, they are a hundred times better than mine.

Chapter 3

Daddy Zoro

Zoro paced back and forth in front of Chopper's office with a look of worry on his face. The loud thumps from his boots echoed up and down the hallway. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky were all there as well. Franky sat there with his own son in his lap; the boy had black hair like his mother except for his eyebrows that were somehow blue. The boy was named Tom after Franky's late master. They all seemed worried, but no one was as worried as Zoro.

Nami had gone into labor no longer than three hours ago, and now all the expecting father could do was wait. He wanted to be there when his son was born, but every time he tried to go in Nami or Chopper would throw something at him to get out. The last time he went in Nami threw a fist full of scalpels at him. He didn't know where she got them from but he was more terrified by the fact that when he closed the door the blades were half way through the door.

He knew it was going to be a boy; there was no doubt about that. He did not know how to

describe the feeling, but something deep down told him he was going to have a son, a son that he could teach the way of the sword too. Sure his witch of a mother can teach him about maps, but that boy was going to be the world's greatest swordsmen. Just as he thought about that he heard Nami give another scream of agony followed closely by swearing to cut off his balls and to kill someone.

All Zoro could do was wait, and his thoughts soon turned to training with a little boy, teaching him how to use a katana with skill and grace. With that very thought another loud scream filled the hall, much loader the rest of scream and soon everything went silent. Nothing could be heard, and soon Zoro's eye went wide as there was no sound, he couldn't even hear the waves against the ship.

Soon, the worst images flooded his mind and when he could not take it anymore he grabbed the handle of the door right when the sound of a baby's cry filled the hall. Zoro who was normally the last to show emotion could feel tears running down both of his eyes as he pushed the door opened as the rest of the crew outside cheered.

He walked inside to be greeted by Chopper who was transforming back into his kid like self and wiped the sweat off his brow. Robin was also in the room smiling as he she looked at Zoro and then at his wife who had a bundle of cloth in her arms. Zoro was so overcome with joy he didn't realize that he was moving toward Nami and his son. As he walked closer and closer he noticed that his son was wrapped in pink, probably the only blanket they could find in the spare of the moment.

Zoro sat down next to Nami to look at his son who was snug against his mother's chest. He had green hair, a round face, and his mother's nose. Zoro smiled as he looked at his son and then at Nami who was now smiling and no longer looked like she was about ready to cut off his balls. "Isn't she beautiful?" Nami asked as she handed the small infant to Zoro. He was still smiling as he held the child in his arms.

"Yes he…" suddenly everything went still in Zoro's world. Pink blanket. She. It wasn't a boy, it was a girl! He looked down at her and saw her for the first time really. But somehow the thoughts of training with her, teacher her the way of the sword, to have her become the world's great swordswomen didn't seem like a bad idea. "Yes…she is beautiful." He said as he held the girl close to his face.

"You thought she was a boy didn't you? You idiot!" Nami said as she took the baby from him. "How the hell did you think she was going to be a boy?! I told you she was going to be a girl from day one!" she shouted as she held the child. Nami was going red in the face with anger and soon Zoro was as well.

"You said what?! You said you didn't know what she was going to be?! You can't just say that you knew that! You are just lying now!" Zoro shouted back as he looked at Nami both of their faces just kept getting redder. Chopper was too tired to complain about them shouting at one another, and being his second delivery he just needed to rest. Robin on the other hand was just smiling to herself as she watched the two and the baby.

Normally if she and Franky would start to argue, even if it was just a simple yes or no match, Tom would begin to cry it was normal for babies to do that. However Nami's and Zoro's child started to laugh, not even ten minutes after she was born, she was laughing at her parent's arguments. She just smiled as she watched the two argue till finally they let everything out and looked back at the little girl.

Their eyes and face lost all traces of anger as looked down at the baby girl. Nami rubbed the side of the little girl's face and looked up at Zoro. "What should we name her?"

Zoro had a list of names for a boy that he had written out if he had a son. There were names like Zoro Jr., Mihawk Jr., and so on and so forth, but there was only one name that came to mind when he had a girl. "Kuina" he said as he looked down at the small girl.

Nami looked up at Zoro in confusion, she knew only a little bit about Zoro's childhood friend; he didn't talk about his past much. Nami just smiled and looked down at the baby girl.

"Kuina…I like that name." Nami said as she looked down at the baby and snuggled the baby against her head. "You will be the greatest map maker ever." She said, which made Zoro visibly shake. He looked down at Nami and gave a questioning look.

"You mean the greatest swordswomen." Zoro said as he looked down at the baby and his wife.

Nami however, even still tired from giving birth, woozy from painkillers and with her newborn child in her arms, punched Zoro in the face sending the great swordsmen through the wall and back into the hallway.

"Don't worry Kuina, Mommy won't let daddy turn you into a brain dead, lost, sword freak," Nami said as she cooed the child.

As soon as the hole was created Sanji, Brook, Luffy, and everyone else flooded into the room to look at the newest member of their crew. As they gathered Brook began to play a song about the new child, Sanji was already being wrapped around the small infants finger, while Luffy just wanted to see the little girl pick up a sword. Franky walked over to the now bleeding Zoro and smiled kneeling down to him with Tom in his arms.

"Take your big brother's advice Sword-bro, never argue with the wife about what the child will do." He said before bursting out into laughter along with his son Tom who laughed whenever his dad did. Zoro just lay there as his head bled; he did not feel the pain and a smile was just plastered on his face knowing he was a father.

8 Years later

"Please mommy! Can I go with Uncle Luffy, Uncle Chopper, and Uncle Brook into town?!" little Kuina pleaded as she pulled at her mother's skirt. She was now eight years old and almost looked like a mini-Nami. Her green hair fell a little bit passed her shoulders and her brown eyes were able to bend men to her will. She was dressed in a white shirt with a blue strip, with a yellow skirt that went down past her knees. She was Nami in almost every way except for the wooden sword on her back and green hair.

Nami however was not listening she had another little girl in her arms with orange hair and brown eyes, the exact carbon copy of herself. Nami was busy trying to keep the baby calm and not to burst into tears. "If you father says so." Nami said to the small child as she kept cooing the small child in her arms. This however made the small child puff out her cheeks and slam her foot against the ground.

"You said that already, and daddy said to ask you!" Kuina shouted as she crossed her arms and looked at the town they were in. It was a small island in the New World that the Straw Hats were thinking about making their base island. Nami once again gave out a deep sigh and looked down at the child.

"Fine, fine you can go." Nami said making the small child squeal in excitement but as Kuina did Nami held up hand to make the child silent. "But you have to bring Tom with you, I don't want you to get lost." This made the child shout in anger much like her father would whenever Nami would raise his debt even though they were married.

"But he is a boy, and boys are gross! Besides I don't get lost and neither does dad!" she shouted making Nami groan. This girl was too much like her father with her rage, love of swords, and the damn fact that like her father was completely useless when it came to directions. Nami looked over at Robin who was busy reading a book with Tom about the ancient world. Nami had a secret plan to get the two of them together just because of how cute it would be to have their children fall in love with one another, but at this moment she was afraid that Kuina would kill him.

"Fine you can go, just hold Uncle Brook's hand at all times." Nami said, but that is when another idea popped into her head. She squatted down and looked the child in the eyes smiling. "Or would you want Uncle Sanji to go with you." The minute she mentioned Sanji she could see the child's eyes go mischievous.

Since the day she was born, Kuina had the cook wrapped nice and tight around her finger, whenever they were in town he would buy her anything she wanted much to her father's dislike.

"Uncle Sanji!" Kuina shouted towards the kitchen, and like a genie whose lamp had been rubbed Sanji appeared before Kuina with little hearts in his eyes. He treated the girl as if she was his own daughter, and spoiled her like such.

"Kuina-Chan did you call for me?!" the cook shouted as he picked the child up and hugged her while rubbing his face against hers. The little girl began to laugh as she tried to push away from her uncle.

"Uncle Sanji your beard it's ticklish!" Kuina shouted as she laughed making Sanji rub his beard against her more.

"Oh like this?" he laughed as well tickling the little girl more making her red in the face from a lack of air. Nami just rolled her eyes as she looked down at Bell-mère and smiled. The small child was now asleep and it was just about time for her to go spend some time with dad so she could relax. Nami looked at Sanji and Kuina once more before giving her daughter a wink to speed things up. Kuina saw and Nami watched her daughter get into character.

"Uncle Sanji…" Kuina said with a sad voice. Sanji looked down at the girl and saw that her eyes were watering up. "I want to go into town with Uncle Luffy and the others, but mommy and daddy won't let me unless you're there to look after me." She said in her best sad and begging tone. This was all an act that Kuina had learned from her mother to bend men, and no one was a better test subject then Sanji. Sanji just held the girl close to him and had tears roll down his cheeks.

"Oh don't worry my little Sea-Angel. Uncle Sanji will be there to protect you!" he shouted as he put the little girl on his shoulder. "Let's go into town!" he exclaimed making the little girl give another shout of enjoyment. Nami just shook her head as she looked at the two. If there was one thing Nami could ever teach her daughter that was not about maps, it was too sucker men.

"You two have fun, and remember Kuina never leave Uncle Sanji's side." Nami said as she walked up to Sanji. She then pulled hard on the man's ear so his ear was just centimeters from her lips. "And if anything should happen to my daughter I will kill you, and no flirting with other women while you're out there." She hissed. Sanji just laughed as he took Kuina off his shoulder and twirled around with her in his arms.

"Why would I need to flirt with anyone?! I am already on a date!" making the little girl laugh more as the two walked off to join Luffy and the others. Nami just rubbed her temples as she held Bell-mère in her arms. "Honestly, I don't know what I will do with them sometimes." She said as she held the infant up to her face. "Now let's go find Daddy so mommy can take a nap!" she said happily making the girl laugh.

Kuina sat on Sanji's shoulder as they ventured through the town with Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook looking at all the sites. Like other little girls Kuina was amazed at all the sites in the town and wanted to stop at every window and look inside, and with Sanji as her uncle he could do nothing but oblige to her whims. That was until they got to the market where Sanji was busy choosing out the best pieces of meat, vegetables, fruits and women. As he began to flirt with the women of the market Kuina got very bored. She looked around as Sanji flirted she saw a katana shop across the street. Without telling Sanji or any of the other Straw Hats Kuina ran across the street and into the store.

The little girl walked in and looked around like it was a candy store. There were swords all over the place, and they all looked like they would be perfect for her. She ran up to the first crate of swords and reached for one until the shop keeper stopped her. The shop keeper looked to be about sixty years old and had grey hair and large glasses. He had a smile on his face as he squatted down to be on eye level with Kuina.

"Oh you don't want to play with those little girl, those are the real deal and could hurt you badly." He said like any kind old man would as he rubbed Kuina's head. The little girl was not happy with this and pouted.

"But I know lots about swords! My dad has been teaching me to use a sword!" Kuina said as she pulled the wooden sword off her back and showed the man. The man looked it over and smiled before rubbing her head again.

"Oh you must be very tough. Let me tell you something, if you come back with your dad I will let you see any sword you want." The old man said making Kuina's face light up. She nodded furiously and began to run out the front door of the store looking for Sanji to taker her back to the ship. However, when she exited the store she could not see Sanji anywhere, nor could she find Luffy and the others. She just stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"They went off and got lost!" she shouted in anger as she looked around. She could find her way back to the ship to find her daddy to look at swords. She looked back and forth and decided that she was going to go right, because like her dad said 'When in doubt stick to the right, because the right is always right'. She just nodded and went to the right but instantly ran into someone's leg.

She looked up to see a man in tan pants and a black jacket. He looked down at her and instantly noticed her earrings. Against Zoro's wishes, Nami had gotten Kuina's ears priced and got her ruby earrings. There were only two things Nami would ever spend treasure on if it wasn't for food and ship repairs, they were cloths for her and clothes for Kuina- all designer clothes.

The man just smiled and kneeled down next to the girl. "Hey there little girl, you seem lost." He said as he saw the name tag of her dress seeing it was a designer shirt that cost way over a hundred thousand Beli. Kuina shook her head and smiled up at the man.

"I'm not lost, my damn uncles are." Kuina said crossing her arms again. The man just kept smiling and nodded again.

"Oh that is not good. You know I bet I can find your uncles for you no problem." The man said making the little girl smile widely and nod. "Good! How about you come with me and we will wait for them at my place, a few of my friends will be there as well." He said standing up and taking Kuina by the hand and the two started to walk away in the opposite direction of the Thousand Sunny.

"Look at her earing! Her parents must be loaded!" a man in a ripped sleeveless shirt said as he pointed to Kuina who was sitting in a chair swinging her legs and looking around like she was exploring a fun place. The man in the black jacket had taken her to a warehouse almost on the other side of town, a good five miles away from where Kuina had been with Sanji. There were at least fifty men in the building with the little girl. They were a street gain that made a living off kidnapping people.

"Oi, oi, oi this is your best idea!" a man with no shirt on said punching the man in the black jacket in the shoulder who just began to laugh. As the men laughed and started to celebrate there soon to be big pay check, Kuina pulled on the man's pants making everyone look down in surprise.

"So when are we going to go looking for my dad?" she asked the man as she looked at all the other men in the room. They all began to chuckle evilly, all knowing that the little girl had been tricked and that she didn't know she had been kidnapped.

"Oh we are just going to wait for him, how about you tell us where you live and we will send someone to go tell him where you are." The black jacket man laughed as one of the men pulled out a piece of paper to write down the address. Kuina looked up the ceiling and rubbed her chin. The men looked at her and waited for her to say something.

"Hmmm…mommy and daddy told me never to tell people what the ship is called or people could get mad." Kuina said making all the men begin to laugh. Truly they had kidnapped a rich family's daughter and soon will be swimming in Beli. The black jacket man just smiled and looked down at her.

"Oh don't worry we don't want to hurt them." The man said laughing as he rubbed the girl's head again making her laugh. She shook her head and took a step back out of the man's grasp.

"Oh I am not worried about that, I am worried that daddy might hurt you. He always gets angry when I am away for too long." She said laughing as she looked at the men who all stopped laughing and gulped. They never considered that her father could be a Marine. The black jacket man just cleared his throat and looked at the little girl.

"Is that so? What would your dad's name be?" he asked a little afraid of the answer. Kuina looked up at the man and gave a big toothy smile and looked around. She had a smile on her face like a cat gets before it jumps.

"Roronoa Zoro" she said and at that moment at the end of the warehouse an 'X' appeared in what looked like a light blue light and suddenly the entire wall exploded sending pieces of wood and steel all around. All the men looked scarred as hell as the smoke started to disappear and a heavily muscular man walked through. His shirt was off showing a large scar across his chest, a bandana was tied around his head, and he had three swords, two in his hands and one in his mouth. As he advanced on the men his right eye was glowing red as he walked inside the room. That red eye looked like it could kill all of them in an instant.

"Daddy!" Kuina shouted as she ran towards Zoro.

"Daddy?!" all of the men shouted as they looked at the little girl who was running towards the man who was bending down to let the girl hug him.

"Hey there Kuina-chan." Zoro said as he hugged the girl.

"Kuina-chan?!" all of the men shouted again as they looked at the father daughter moment going on before them. As they did, Zoro looked up and suddenly they all felt the killing intent in the man's eye. They all prayed that Zoro would not kill them in front of his daughter. They all began to back up as Zoro stood up and looked down at Kuina.

"Uncle Sanji is outside, how about you go ask him to get you an ice cream sundae." He said patting his daughter on the head making her eyes light up. She just nodded and ran out the new hole in the warehouse towards her Uncle Sanji. As she did Zoro looked back at all the men who had tears running down there faces and were begging for forgiveness. Zoro just took a few more steps towards them as he adjusted the swords in his hands. "Now, let me teach you what happens when you touch my little girl."

A few hours later

Zoro and Sanji were walking up the plank to the Thousand Sunny with little Kuina in Zoro's arms. Her head was against his shoulder completely passed out. As they walked up the plank a sudden projectile came out of nowhere and struck Sanji in the face sending the cook into the seawater. Zoro looked over the side of the plank to see Sanji pop back out of the water with a frying pan still in his head.

Zoro looked up at the ship to see Nami standing there red in the face and a killing intent in her eyes.

"How dare you even stand near my baby after what you did today!" she shouted as she ran towards Zoro and took Kuina out of his arms and held her. "Oh my poor baby." She said holding the child who was slowly waking up. She looked at Zoro and gave and small nod. "I am guessing whoever took her have been taken care of."

Zoro just shrugged and looked at the rest of the ship to see Luffy, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp on the ship deck covered in bruises and bleeding for letting her little girl fall into the evil hands. As Zoro and Nami walked into the lower part of the ship where Kuina's room was Tom looked up at his mother with a confused expression on his face.

"Mom…doesn't Uncle Zoro have a horrible sense of direction?" he asked as he watched the door close. He and Robin were sitting at the head of the ship looking at another book as Franky sat against the ship snoring with a bottle of coke in his right hand mumbling 'Sup~er' over and over. Robin looked down at her son and smiled.

"Yes he does, why do you ask?" she asked her son who was still looking at the door with a quizzical look the same his father would get if he was looking at something highly complicated in his designs.

"Well when Sanji came back saying he didn't know where she was, Zoro just jumped off the ship and started to sprint and what seemed to be a random direction. It didn't seem like he got lost at all, how could have he had known where she was?" he asked his mother who was now lightly giggling at the actually very good question.

"It's called a Father-Daughter location device. When a little girl is born the father's brain makes one and it's always locked on their daughter so if they ever go missing he knows where she is." Robin said smiling and making the answer up. In truth she didn't know how Mr. Swordsmen found Kuina so quickly. It must be something to do with instincts, or just incredible luck. Tom just nodded thinking about the answer and then looked back at his mom.

"So Dad doesn't have one about me?" he asked almost terry eyed. Robin mentally slapped herself but just giggled a bit more, "Boys don't need them because they are strong enough to fight on their own." Robin laughed making Tom laugh as well thinking about the answer. He then flexed his mussel and laughed like his father.

9 Years later

The sound of metal swords clashing against one another filled the air as two figures dueled in a small arena made of wood and stone. One of the fighters was a young boy with short orange hair dressed in a black dogi with a red 'X' over the right side of his chest. His teeth were gritted as he swung the two incredibly sharp katanas at his opponent who only had one sword. His eyes were full of rage as he attacked savagely as if he was a wild animal.

His opponent had long flowing green hair that was half way down her back. Hey eyes were blank, almost bored, as she blocked every attack easily, as if she could see the attacks coming a mile away and going only one mile per hour. She was dressed in a customized kimono. It was light blue with a dark blue outline and a sash rested across her hip. The kimono went barley pass her mid-thigh showing off most of her legs. She also let a few buttons unbuttoned around her cleavage showing it off. This was a seventeen year old Kuina dueling with her younger brother Kai.

Kai jumped into the air both swords behind him yelling as loud as he could and tried to bring down his swords upon her. She looked up and in a flash moved out of the way of the swords making her younger brother fall into the dirt. Before he could turn around and react Kuina hit him in the back of the head with the butt of her sword momentarily knocking him out.

"Two thousand victories to none." A bored thirteen-year-old Bell-mère said as she sucked on a sucker looking over a map. She had a white bandana around her neck, a yellow tank top, and an orange skirt. Kuina just smiled as she sheathed her sword and walked over to her sister. She was looking over a map of the island making Kuina scratch her chin.

"I don't see why you make these stupid maps…they never work." Kuina said as she sat down on the desk and looked over her nails. This made Bell slam her hands on the desk waking up their brother Kai who was still fuzzy on what just happened. He looked over at his sisters already knowing what was going to happen, so he just decided to ignore it and take a nap. He sheathed his swords, rolled on his back and closed his eyes as the shouting started.

"My maps are not useless you idiot! You just don't know which way is which!" Bell-mère shouted at her sister who looked aggravated when her younger sister started to shout. She turned her head around slowly glaring down at her little sister.

"I'm not an idiot; you just can't give me simple directions! You and mom have to make everything so complicated." She grunted as she got up and put her hand on her sword. As she did this Bell-mère grabbed the staff next to her and pointed it at Kuina. "So you want to spar as well? Who knows, I might actually find someone fun to fight." She laughed as her sister stood there.

"Oi, oi, oi what have I said about killing siblings." A drowsy Zoro asked as he walked in from behind the medium size head. His two daughters looked at him and bowed instantly as his son looked up and gave him a thumbs ups.

"If we want to kill one another go somewhere where mom can't find the bodies." The two daughters said making their father laugh hard. Zoro now had an eye patch over his left eye with some grey hair around the side of his head.

"That's my good girls," he said laughing, but before he could laugh any more a first came down upon his head sending the World's Greatest Swordsman to the ground face first. He might be the greatest swordsman but the one person he could never see coming is his wife. Nami was rubbing her fist as she walked towards the two girls as their father laid in the dirt cursing.

"If I find either one of you dies, no one is allowed to leave this island on their seventeenth birthday." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the girls. "Besides, tonight is your seventieth birthday Kuina and I would hate to see you stuck here without Tom." She said sticking her tong out and winking at her daughter who blushed furiously. Tom had turned seventeen a year ago but refused to leave till his lovely Kuina was also seventeen so they could conquer the world with their love.

"I don't care about that idiot!" she shouted making Bell-mère laugh hard looking at her sister. "Shut up you useless map maker!" she shouted once more as she looked away from the rest of her family who were starting to laugh, except Kai who was passed out.

"Look how much she is blushing! She is so in love with him!" Bell-mère laughed even harder as she pointed at Kuina. "Come on admit it, you are so in love with Tom!" she laughed and teaseled. This made the older sister turn around in anger. Her eyes were wide with rage as she put her hand back on her katana and started to pull it out.

"I am not in love with Tom!" she shouted, but as soon as she did the familiar laugher of her childhood friend ripped through the air just like her katana would go through a tree. The blush left her face as she looked up at the roof of her home along with her family to see a fairly large man with black hair with a blue streak through it. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow pineapples on it similar to that of his father and tight black shorts. He had a strong chin, very defined large mussels and the black eyes of his mother. He had two large pistols of his own design on either hip, a large bazooka on his back, and another two guns holstered on his ribs.

"Did my lovely say my name and love in the same sentence? Awe~some!" Tom shouted as he rolled his hands and struck a pose like his father, though the star tattoos on his forearms were red. Kuina slapped her forehead while everyone else clapped and applauded as Tom did a front flip off the house and landed on the ground in his bare feet. "Happy Birthday Kuina my love!" He shouted as he ran toward her and skidded to a halt on one knee. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife today?!" he shouted as he held her right hand with one hand and placed her other hand over his heart with his left.

Kuina just got angrier as she punched him on the head knocking him to the ground.

"How many times do I have to say no?!" she shouted as she walked away making Tom just laugh. "This will be the nine thousand and first time, but I will not stop trying for we are destined!" He shout laughing as he pushed himself up and smiled and bowed towards Zoro and Nami. "Your daughter is still as feisty as ever Zoro-Sama and Nami-San but do I still have your blessing to keep asking her?" Tom asked making Kuina turn around looking at her father and mother in surprise and anger.

Zoro just smiled as he put his arm around Nami who was laughing. "You still have my blessing, you damn boy. Just keep her safe and keep any other perverts away from her." Zoro barked as he gave the boy a thumb up and looked over at his daughter. "I would be damned if my Kuina-Chan was hurt."

He laughed making her daughter almost pull her bade on her own father.

"You gave him your blessing and did not tell me?!" She shouted stomping over to her parents passed Tom who was still laughing. Zoro shrugged and Nami laughed as she looked at her angry daughter.

Nami had the familiar cat like grin on her face that would make most men melt, and looked at her daughter. "Why of course. Robin and I have been trying to get you two together for years. Why not?" Nami said and at the moment she heard the familiar laughter of their long time crewmates.

Franky was the first to appear who was looking the same as he looked years ago. "Oi Sword-bro did you call my son a pervert?" Franky asked to which made Zoro laugh.

"Of course I did. Not even that Shitty-cook's son chases my daughter as much." Zoro laughed making Kuina blush harder and Tom and Franky laugh even harder.

"Sup~er! My perverted genes rubbed off on him!" Franky shout in victory as Robin and their two other children walked up. Robin almost looked the same. Her two children stood behind her. They were twins, one boy and one girl, both of them were dressed in business suits. They both had dark black hair and almost looked exactly like their mother except for the grease mark on the girl's chin.

Robin just smiled as they approached. "Well one out of three of being semi-normal is good." She said as the two twins just nodded.

Franky and Tom looked back at her and tears started to fall down their eyes. "But being normal is boring!" they both shouted as tears ran down their faces making Robin giggle. Their son Saul just stayed static not even looking like he was interested in the conversation. Their daughter Olivia however was trying to cover up her face as she started to laugh making the grease spread more. Both families started to laugh except for Kuina who was blushing and gritting her teeth in anger, Tom who was still crying, and Saul who was now reading a book.

"Come on we will be late getting to Sanji's place for Kuina's birthday." Nami said as she started to walk toward where Sanji lived on the island. Zoro soon followed suit followed by Bell-mère who was dragging Kai by the foot for he was still asleep and could not be woken up. Franky wiped the tears from his face and walked over to his family and lifted Robin onto one of his giant shoulders and Olivia on the other. Saul from a young age never liked being carried and always walked behind his family reading a book. Soon the only ones left were Kuina and Tom.

Kuina noticing that she was alone with Tom started to move walk towards the others until a strong hand rested on her shoulder. "Hey what's your hurry? I still have to show you my gift." Tom said softly as he waited for everyone to get out of earshot. Kuina rolled her eyes and looked back at Tom.

"For the last time I do not want to get married yet!" she shouted and turned away instantly blushing and cursing herself for saying yet. She had just given ammunition to a boy who had confessed his love for her for years a bullet that implied that she would want to get married to him one day, just not now. She expected to hear him to start crying and to begin dancing out of joy but all she heard was his low laughter.

"No not that." He said as he turned her around smiling. "But before I give you your present you have to promises me you're going to be the Captain." He said making Kuina cock her head in confusion. "Sure you're pretty useless with directions but I am sure I can make up for that." He said almost as if it was nothing; he could already feel her dagger like stare at him. "But in my eyes there is no one else more suited to be a leader on this island than you, not even your dad or the Pirate King Luffy." he said smiling even more.

"Tom I am confused. What the hell are you getting yet?" she asked trying not to look into his eyes, she would not admit it to anyone but she loved his eyes. The son of a cyborg and a witch just laughed even more as he turned her around not to face him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Hell no"

"It will have to do." Tom said fighting back the tears and putting his massive hands over her eyes. "Just walk and I promise you, you are going to love it." Tom said as he started to move forward making Kuina move as well against her protest. Finally she just gave up and let him guide her. He was much stronger then she was, but she was a highly skilled fighter. No matter what her dad said, skill made the swordsmen or swordswomen the best not strength. After a few minutes of walking Tom leaned in next to her and whispered in her ear sending chills up and down her spine.

"Keep your eyes closed and stay still till I say so." Tom said letting go and walking a few steps in front of her. Kuina just crossed her arms and waited for Tom to do something. If he tried the same shit with her that he did last year of appearing naked before her she was going to kill him. After a few minutes and a few short curses from Tom he gave a deep laugh. "Okay my love, open your eyes!" he shouted.

Kuina slowly opened her eyes and scanned the area in front of her expecting to see a naked man soon to have no head, but all she saw was a tree line with a few animals running around. "It's some trees…" she said pointing in front of her. Tom looked over at her and shouted.

"How the hell did you turn around?! I faced you over here!" Tom shouted at the daughter of the man with the worst direction in the world. Kuina just let off a growl and faced the man with her sword out.

"Well obviously it's your fault you stupid son of a…" she could not finish her sentence because the sight in front of her took her breath away, almost causing her to drop her sword. They were on the coast and behind Tom who was in one of his father's signature poses was a ship. It was almost as big as the Going Merry was supposed to be, but instead of a Ram's head it had a green and orange dragon. The ship also had a black and red outline instead of a white and red and had her father's Jolly Roger as its flag.

"For the love of my life, I give you your pirate ship." Tom said laughing looking back at the ship. "I started building it last year, it's not made of the same wood the Thousand Sunny is but I think it's as strong as she is." He said laughing as he walked over to the edge of the cliff, followed by a shocked Kuina. "It has eight cannons, three secret weapons, enough ammunition and supply for a crew of ten." He said looking at his work, "I call it The Feisty Dragon." He said, naming the ship after Kuina's nickname.

The girl could not say anything as she looked at the ship and then at Tom.

"I am going to regret doing this but…" Kuina walked over to Tom and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you right now." She said stepping away. The man just stood there for a second before he broke out into tears of joy and began to dance. His dance moves were sharper than ever before and for some reason the stupid dance made Kuina giggle as Tom just danced.

"Awe~some!" Tom shouted as he jumped up and down and locked into a pose. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he shouted as he danced. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Now I will give you this ship if you agree to two terms." He said holding out two fingers. "You are the Captain and become the Greatest Swordswoman in the World, and that I am your first mate!" he shouted. Kuina scratched her chin and looked at him with her own cat like grin.

"Seems like I have more weight on my shoulders then you do." She said smiling. Tom just laughed looking at her.

"Because you are the best suited for it. So what do you say?" Kuina looked back at the island and smiled.

"I did always hate saying goodbye, Tom get ready to cast off…though I wish I could have gotten some of the presents and cake…" she said looking a bit sad. Tom on the other hand just laughed and looked at her.

"Well we are pirates, and on the chance you wanted to cast off right away, I might of stolen some of the presents and cake." He laughed as he jumped onto the ship. "It is my official duty as your First Mate to think ahead of things, my Captain." He laughed making Kuina laugh as well.

"Very well First Mate Tom, get this boat moving!" she shouted back and jumped onto the ship as well. Soon the anchor was up and the wind was blowing the new ship into the Grand Line.


End file.
